


Masters and Mistress

by asamandra



Series: Slave AU [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, slave!Clint, the Avengers aren't nice guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a slave for the rest of the team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masters and Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt an avengerkink: [Clint/Any, Slave to the team](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38869481#t38869481)
> 
> Clint is a slave for the rest of the team.  
> Pairings and world building up to the filler.  
> Whether Hawkeye is an Avenger or not is also up to you.
> 
> Basically just want a fic where the Avengers aren't total nice guys (and girl). They order Clint around, he has to do everything they say etc.  
> Open to team sexually abusing him, but it's kinda been done before - more of the 'everything else'.

Jarvis announced that The Avengers would be back from their mission in five minutes. Time for Clint to get everything ready. They disliked it when not everything was perfect. He saw the fresh clothes for Master Bruce, the armchair with footrest and the cushions for Mistress Natasha, he filled the tumbler with ice and whiskey for Master Tony, opened a bottle of beer for Master James and fetched the plate with Pop Tarts for Master Thor. Just Master Steve was unpredictable as usual. He never knew what he wanted.

When everything was positioned he knelt at his spot beside the elevator to wait for his owners. He looked at the floor because he wasn't allowed to look at them and so he waited till the door opened. The first one was Mistress Natasha. He held his hands up to take her gear and then the others followed. All of them placed their stuff on his arms and when they entered the large living room Clint rose and went to the storage to put their stuff away. He would clean it tonight if none of them needed him otherwise.

“Clint!” Master Steve yelled and Clint left the storage immediately and went to the living room.

“Master Steve.” He said, knelt and looked at Master Steve's feet.

“Where's my tea?” Master Steve asked and cocked his head. Okay, tea today, Clint thought.

“I'm sorry, Master Steve. I forgot it. I'll fetch it immediately.” He said and wanted to rise when he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. He got backhanded and stumbled down. 

“Thank you, Master Steve.” Clint said, swallowed and then he was allowed to leave. He hurried to the kitchen, started the electric kettle and grabbed the teapot. He filled it with Master Steve's favorite tea and when the water bubbled he measured the temperature before he filled the pot. He placed saucer, cup, the silver spoon, milk, rock candy, tea strainer and the pot on a tray and carried it to Master Steve. He had taken a seat at the large couch in the meantime. He placed the tray at the end table and knelt down, then he held the tea strainer over the cup and filled it with freshly brewed tea. He added one piece of rock candy and a spoon full of milk and handed the cup to Master Steve. 

That moment Master Tony shook his tumbler and he could hear the ice jingle in the glass. He rose immediately, took the crystal carafe with the whiskey he preferred and refilled the tumbler. When he was on his way to the bar to put the carafe back, Master Bruce called him.

“Get me a soda and two painkillers. I have a headache.” 

“Yes, Master Bruce.” He said. 

“And another beer for me.” Master James added.

“Of course, Master James.” He went to the bathroom to get the painkillers and he also took the bottle with peppermint oil and hurried to the kitchen. He grabbed a can of Master Bruce's favorite soda, another bottle of beer, opened both and then carried it back to the living room. He offered the beer to Master James who took it without comment and then he brought the soda and the painkillers to Master Bruce. He knelt beside him and made the gesture that he wanted to ask something.

“What do you want?” Master Bruce said and Clint held the peppermint oil up to him.

“Do you want me to massage your temples, Master Bruce?” He asked and waited for an answer.

“Why not.” Master Bruce said and Clint rose, dripped a small amount of the oil on his fingers and started to massage Master Bruce's temples. Apparently he made a good job, it sounded as if he purred. 

“You have magic fingers.” Master Bruce said when he was done and then Mistress Natasha chuckled. 

“You can bring your magic fingers over here. My feet are killing me,” she said and Clint knew what she wanted. He knelt in front of the footrest, opened her shoes and removed them. And then he started to knead her toes, massaged the soles and the back of her feet and then her ankles. 

Master Tony had left in the meantime. He was sure he was on his way to the lab. Luckily he wasn't allowed to enter. The lab and the stuff he did in there scared him. Once he used him to test new stuff and it nearly had killed him and since then Master Steve had said no one is allowed to use him as test subject and he was not allowed to enter the lab anymore. He couldn't say that he felt sorrow about that order.

Master Thor yawned, rose as well and left for his bedroom. Master Steve looked at Mistress Natasha and Master James and when they both shook their heads, he addressed Clint again.  


“Clint, my bedroom. Naked, prepared and on all four. You can clean up afterwards.” He said and Clint swallowed.

“Yes, Master Steve.” He said and rose to do as ordered. He knew that it was part of his duty now. When he left the living room his thoughts went back to the time he was Agent Barton, Hawkeye, master assassin, spy and SHIELD-Agent. But since his former Master died through the hands of Loki and it was his, Clint's, fault Director Fury had given him to his favorite team. He missed Master Phil. Master Phil was kind and he had to serve only him. Master Phil would be disappointed if he could see his beloved Captain America now. But Master Phil was dead and he was now the property of the Avengers. 

And Clint did as he was told, like Master Phil had taught him. He wouldn't disappoint Master Phil. With a sigh he entered Master Steve's bedroom and removed his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
